The present invention relates to a two-chamber milky lotion bottle, and more particularly to an integrally molded milky lotion bottle having two separated chambers, namely, an inner and an outer chamber. The inner chamber is upward opened and can be closed with a cap for containing milky lotion therein, and the outer chamber is downward opened and can be closed with a bottom plate by means of heating seal to contain a dual-liquid and floating ornaments therein. The two-chamber milky lotion bottle can therefore serve as a good ornament.
A milky lotion bottle is a common container for domestic purpose and generally includes an externally threaded top opening for a cap to screw thereto and close the bottle. The cap usually has a compression nozzle associated with the top opening. By depressing a head portion of the compression nozzle, milky lotion in the bottle is sucked upward via a downward extended nozzle tube connected to the head portion. The milky lotion bottle may have many different designs. There is a milky lotion bottle having separated upper and lower chambers. A nozzle tube having an upper end connected to a threaded top opening of the bottle downward extends through a central zone of the bottle into the lower chamber. The upper chamber contains various kinds of ornaments for display. The lower chamber contains milky lotion for use. By depressing a nozzle head connected to the nozzle tube, milky lotion in the lower chamber is sucked upward and flows from the nozzle head for use. Such a two-chamber bottle is not easy to produce through integral injection molding and/or heating seal, and the narrow top opening of the bottle and the slender nozzle tube make the refilling of the bottle with milky lotion an uneasy work.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are perspective and sectional views, respectively, of a conventional two-chamber milky lotion bottle 10. As shown, the bottle 10 mainly includes an upper body 11, a middle partition 12, and a lower container 13. The upper body 11 has an externally threaded top opening 111 for a compression nozzle 20 to screw thereto, and a central through passage 112 downward extended from the threaded top opening 111. This is a known structure for almost all types of milky lotion bottles and mainly includes an outer cap 21 of the nozzle 20 for screwing to the threaded top opening 111 of the upper body 11, a nozzle head 22 at where the nozzle 20 is depressed, and a nozzle tube 23 downward extended from the nozzle head 22 into the lower container 13 via the central passage 112. Different dual-liquid ornaments 30 may be contained in the upper body 11, making the upper body 11 a good ornament. Milky lotion 40 is contained in the lower container 13 and can be sucked upward for use via the nozzle tube 23 by depressing the nozzle head 22.
Following are some of the disadvantages existing in the above-described two-chamber milky lotion bottle 10:
1. The central through passage 112 is so narrow that it is inconvenient for a user to refill the lower container 13 with milky lotion 40 via the threaded top opening 111. PA0 2. The lower container 13 and the upper body 11 are connected to one another by heating seal with an annular heating sealed joint projecting from outer surface of the milky lotion bottle 10 that can be easily seen and makes the bottle 10 looking ugly. PA0 3. The lower container 13 has a plug hole provided at outer surface thereof, so that the dual-liquid ornament 30 can be filled into the lower container 13 via the plug hole after the lower container 13, the partition 12, and the upper body 11 are connected by heating seal to form a complete bottle 10. The plug hole also adversely affects the appearance of the bottle 10.
It is therefore desirable to develop an improved two-chamber milky lotion bottle to eliminate the drawbacks existing in the conventional two-chamber milky lotion bottles.